The Life of the Moon, revised
by Reaga
Summary: Adopted from gaaraluvr2. Credit for Intro until Chapter 2 goes to her. Hinata and Naruto are the punks of Konoha High. Naruto loves Hinata, but Hinata loves someone else. Not everyone gets who they want in life, and not all is as it seems in love. M lang.
1. Intro

A lot of bad things happen every day, to everyone

_A lot of bad things happen every day, to everyone. There's nothing we can do about it, nothing to protect us. All we can do is sit and wait for it, and just pray to God it won't hurt too much._

My family always hated me. But it made sense. I hated them more. My mom was such a bitch; she was always expecting something from me. And the funny thing is, I always lived up her expectations. She wanted me to keep up with my school work; I got top ten percent in the school. She wanted me to be more energetic; I trained to be the fastest runner in my gym class. And then there was my dad. He wanted me to fight, really well. I took like every fight style there was, and kicked those style's asses, even those muscle-bound idiots who only took it to say they had. My brother hated me because even though he's a year older than me, he couldn't catch up with me in anything. And last, but not least, there was my little sister. I honestly don't know why she hates me. I think my parents put her up to it. Well anyway, I moved out of that house like the very second I turned sixteen.

I started going to school, and almost instantly got my ass on the prep girls' shit list. It was just a first day in hell thing. I bumped into some dumb bitch with pink hair, who couldn't be assed to look where she was going, and later found out she was the most popular girl in school. And of course she was a prep. She went and told all her flunkies that I tripped her, so all of them started giving me death glares and wouldn't even approach me unless it was to bitch at me. This made me an automatic loser, with, of course, no love or social life. But I fell in love anyway.

Gaara. Oh God. He was so gorgeous. He had fiery red hair, almost scarlet. His eyes were deep and a sort of sea foam green, and he always had eyeliner on. And Oh. My. God! He had an amazing body. You can see all his muscles through whatever tight shirt he decided to wear on whatever day. He was a skater, too. Isn't it just so typical that the loser falls for perfection? Yeah, I thought so too.

I have one friend. His name's Naruto Uzumaki. He's a complete loud-mouth freak, doesn't know when to shut up sometimes, and the only other person in school that could stand up against me in chess. Remember that I did keep my grades up, so I had to stay smart. But now back to Naruto. This loud-mouth tagged along with me, but we did get along. We're the smartest of what you would call punks at our school. And he was in love with me.


	2. Unknown Inner Conflict

RING

**A/N: **This, the Intro, and the next chapter are just reworded around the original author's original plot. I don't believe in changing the plot made by the creator when you take over a story. It was started by them, and their ideas should remain as far as they were typed. The chapters afterward will be all original and plot by my design.

RING! RING! RING!

A hand reached out from beneath a blanket and slammed a button on the alarm, hard and loud. The slam was so hard, in fact, that the alarm clock smashed before her eyes even opened. Following the hand peaked out a head with black hair, and huge moon-white eyes. This head belonged to Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh God fucking damn it!" screamed the owner of the innocent looking head. "That's the third one gone this fucking week! Agh! I'm too damn broke to buy another one. Damn, it's already eight. I have to get to school." She inwardly (for once) cursed her lack of a job right now.

So Hyuuga Hinata got off of the couch she always slept on and went to get dressed. She put on some tight black skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt that advertised Green Day. She also put on a black belt with silver spikes and some DC's on her feet. As for her hair, she just put it up in a lazy bun, not even bothering to comb it first. Hinata made her way down the stairs of the old apartment building she lived in and got into the very old, very shitty, clunker of a car she unfortunately owned.

It didn't take long for the school to come into view, and damn it all, that pissed her off. Hinata hated school, and most of the people in it. And the worst person in the school was Sakura. She was such a bitch, slut, whore, dumb ass, retard, and anything else bad you can possibly think of. She had bubble-gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, and the body of a goddess. It obviously seems a lot better than Hinata's moon pale skin, and petite frame, but even the gorgeous have their bad physical traits. Sakura's was her forehead. It was gigantic! And it was also the only thing Hinata really had on her. Especially since Sakura had many boys dreaming of going out with her. And then of course there was Gaara. Hinata was absolutely **insane** about him. He had his own group of friends, and a serious ass rebel streak. And he also had that "Fuck off because I don't care attitude", which is one of the hottest factors about skaters.

As Hinata pulled into the school parking lot, she noticed that Sakura and her gang of wannabe whores were already there, waiting for her. She could already sense that it was going to be an annoying morning.

"So I guess you _weren't_ too scared to show up today, I was getting worried." Said the Pink Bitch. This was Hinata and Naruto's nickname for the bubblegum whore. Well, I'm really glad you showed. I really need to flick someone off. So I thought, why not moon eyes?"

"Fuck off, Gumball." Hinata calmly said.

"Why you wannabe gothic Bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

"And what could a whore like you do? Spread a rumor about me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Go right ahead, Pinky."

That "Pinky" comment made Sakura turn on her heals, and stomp away. She sure made a lot of noise for a pretty much anorexic girl. It was a new discovery. Her heels must have weighed more than she did.

With a sad sigh, Hinata also made her way to the front gate of her school. She was in a dreamy haze of emo-skater-Gaara-ness when her thoughts were interrupted by a certain loud mouth blonde.

"Oi! Hinata! Wait up!" Anyone would recognize that voice. "Jeez Hin, you need to learn to wait for your friends, I was screaming your name for the past two minutes."

"Since when is two minutes considered a long time?" Hinata asked, not mentioning his choice of words. _Screaming my name? He's clueless sometimes._

"Since now, woman!" Came the loud reply.

Hinata looked over to her friend. Honestly, he was very attractive. He had big blue eyes that anyone would gladly drown in. His hair was blonde and spiky, very good for his perfectly tanned skin, and on each of his cheeks there were three strange, but cute, whisker-like scars. He had a beautiful jaw line, and who could ever forget his body? It was beautiful, even better than Gaara's. Perfectly chiseled muscles, all very visible, and an amazing bone structure. Not to mention how smart he was, even if he was a little clueless. And he was in love with her. They always say to just settle for the one who loves you, cuz you can always fall in love. But you can't make somebody love you, so try to give up on them. Hinata thought about this, though truthfully she kept going back to Gaara's emoness.

So she just smiled and continued walking by his side, subconsciously thinking about how great life would be if she had loved Uzumaki Naruto...

**A/N:** I would like to thank the dude or chick who added this to their alerts. But I will probably be going on a weeklong trip tomorrow, so while I plan to edit the prewritten chapters and post them by the time I leave, the originals won't be coming til later.


	3. The Truth Leaks

"Hey that's the Hyuuga girl

**A/N:** I would like someone to beta this and maybe another story when I get back from Spring Break. If you are interested, please just leave me a PM or a review and have a Yahoo Messenger account so we can talk easier. Thnx in advance.

"_Hey that's the Hyuuga girl. Slut."_

"_Oh my God, her? Are you kidding me?"_

"_I can't believe she would do that!"_

Hinata tried her hardest to control her temper as she ignored all the stares and points, but it wasn't going very well for her. She was furious! What the hell could they be whispering about? She was so pissed she didn't even realize she had bumped into someone. A very important someone who she really didn't want staring at her like that.

"Hey, is it true what they say? Did you really screw Naruto?" Asked **Gaara**

First, Hinata's chest almost exploded, he had such a deep, sexy voice. Then her eyes went wide with shock. Gaara just stood there and stared at her. It almost seemed as if he hadn't realized what he just asked; he seemed so calm. Hinata, however, exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK? Shit! Who would dare say that?!" And then it came to her, making her want to bust some heads.

FLASHBACK

"_And what could a whore like you do? Spread a rumor about me?"_

"_Maybe I will!"_

"_Go right ahead, Pinky."_

END FLASHBACK

"That bubblegum bitch! Grrr. I'm going to kick her pink ass! Or torture her . . . yes . . . give her a slow and painful death, screaming in pain . . . make her beg for dear life . . . and then chop her head off or something . . . No! First her precious hair! Yes, yes. Then her head. She'd beg for death after she lost her hair."

"Uh . . . Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!" She then turned back to Gaara. Beautiful emo Gaara.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm listening.

"So did you? Sleep with the Uzumaki kid, I mean."

Once again Hinata felt her chest explode. God, his voice was so sexy. "No. I didn't."

Gaara gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, see you around."

"Yeah, sure"

Just then Sakura cam up from behind Hinata, and pushed her! "Ooh watch where you're going moon-eye."

Hinata lightly growled and said "Get a new nickname . . . and a life."

She then walked to homeroom, which she had with Kakashi. She quickly started walking to her seat in the back corner of the room, where she sat with Naruto.

"That idiot we have for a teacher is late." Said Naruto.

Hinata replied "He's always late, dumbass."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You only insult me when something big happens."

"So?"

"So, what happened?!"

This made the whole class look up at them. Groaning Hinata yelled out "What the fuck are you all staring at?!" She quietly thought of all the things these preps could have done to them by her hands. It was a big list.

To Naruto she said "So you haven't heard yet?" Naruto shook his head no. "Well, apparently, I screwed you last night.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What . . . the . . . FUCK?! We should get the bitch who said this back right now."

Then, punching him in the shoulder and laughing, she said "Lighten up, dude. Geez, I didn't know you were so scared of sex." She then innocently added, "Or is it just that you would never sleep with me, of all people?"

He laughed at that. "No, no. I'd do you any day." he said sarcastically, though it was probably true.

Just then their home room teacher walked into the room. "Homeroom dismissed!" He screamed. "Go to your first period!"

Hinata and Naruto just stayed in their seats because their next class, Accelerated Math, was with the same teacher, Kakashi. This of course meant that they would get a full class, since their teacher was already there. Naruto groaned at the thought. It was an unusual miracle for him to even get there before halfway through first period, though.

"All right class!" He screamed out. "Since I have some other shit to do, you get a free period today. Same goes for anyone here in any of my gym classes. If you still dress out for gym knowing this, you're an idiot. See you tomorrow."

Most of the class cheered. Kakashi usually made even such a challenging subject easy, but it was always nice to have a day off. Plus, most of this class had Kakashi for gym at some point during the day.

Turning to his best friend, Naruto ask. "So, sexual tension aside, what should we do about this rumor?"

Resting her forehead against the cold desk, Hinata replied. "I don't know. I mean, I could easily, and gladly, beat the fucking hell out of that Care Bear Sakura, but then I'd have half the prep population of the country after my head. Do you have any ideas?"

"None."

"Joy."

Hinata's Inner Thoughts

'God, this day can't get any fucking worse. What should I do?'

'_I don't know either, sweetie. This is too gay for me. You'd have to get the Uchiha here for gay stuff. But, did you see the way that sexy piece of man meat, Gaara, sighed in relief when we told him we didn't really sleep with Naruto? I think he may have some feelings for us!'_

'Oh please. As if he'd be interested in someone like me. He'd probably go after the slut everyone loves.'

'_First of all, you mean __**us**__. And secondly, we are __**HOT**__. You just don't realize it yet.'_

'Sure . . .'

Back To Normal POV

"Hinata? HINATA? **God Damn It, HINATA?!**"Naruto was fuming by now. Not only has Hinata been ignoring him throughout the entire time of class, **but she was humming to herself!** Why the hell would she be doing that?

Returning to reality, Hinata realized her name was being called. "Hmm? Naruto? What's wrong?"

He almost fell over from shock. She didn't realize how long he had been calling her. "The bell just rang, class is over. Let's go to gym, free period today."

"K, just give me a second to get my lazy ass up." Naruto rolled his eyes. He wondered what she could've been thinking about all class.

"Aghhhhh! Just come on!"

When they got to the gym, they didn't even change into their uniforms, since their teacher wasn't there. They would have probably just talked about random shit the whole period if Sakura hadn't come up to bitch at them. Thankfully, she didn't have her flunkies with her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sun and the moon." She said, making Hinata and Naruto's eyes twitch because that wasn't even insulting. Just stupid . . . and sort of true.

But Hinata wasn't in any mood to argue with anyone at the moment. "What do you want, gumball?"

"I just wanted to see how you'd react to the juicy rumor. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually true. You two spend like every second of your day together. And Hyuuga, don't get any ideas about Gaara. He only asked if it was true because he was just as repulsed as everyone else about it. Don't think that he likes you or anything." Seeing the look of anger on Hinata's face, Sakura knew she had hit a soft spot. She repressed the urge to do the V for Victory thing with her hands. "So you **do** like him! Oh, how brilliant. Revenge is a bitch, Hyuuga." And with that, she walked away.

Naruto was near tears when it all sank in. "What? You like Gaara? Tell me this is a joke!" He was almost sobbing now. "No way! Come on Hinata! Just laugh and say Sakura's wrong!" He couldn't accept it, he'd loved her for awhile now. He had no idea that she liked someone else.

Hinata couldn't even bring herself to look at him. It's not that she was never going to tell him, she just though that maybe if she gave him some more time to get over her, it wouldn't hurt so much. But now he knew, and he was taking even worse than she that could ever imagine. "Naruto, please stop crying." She was now on the verge of tears herself. "Naruto, listen to me. I was going to tell you. I swear to God I was. Naruto, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "Naruto, please stop crying. Please, you know I can't stand to see you like this."

An audience had gathered by now, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Naruto was slowly calming down, still in Hinata's arms. He then stood up, and left the gym, pulling Hinata along with him.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"The bridge." Was his reply.

Hinata's Inner Thoughts

'Oh crap. The bridge is like his special place to be depressed, there are a lot more tears and explanations to come.'

'_Ugh, sweetie, I know. The silence is almost unbearable, but the flow of the water is really soothing. It'll calm you both down.'_

'Who gives a damn? I hate seeing him cry! And not only is he going to cry, he's going to cry because of me! I feel so bad!'

'_I think you have more than just your own feelings to worry about.'_

'I think you mean **our feelings**. Hahaha revenge is such a bitch!'

'_I don't think now is the time to be laughing.'_

'Yeah you're right.'

Naruto's Inner Thoughts

'This sucks so bad. It's just like in the crappy teen movies. The girl with no social standing is so in love with the popular boy, that she doesn't even realize that her best friend is crazy about her. Except in this case, she knew her best friend loved her, and she didn't tell him she was in love with the popular boy. I. Am. So. **Pissed!** I could kill Gaara.'

'_Take a chill pill, big boy. How are you so sure she knows?'_

'The look on her face when I started crying. If she didn't know, she would have looked confused instead of sorry.'

'_Oh. Shit. You're right. Well whatever. This is your problem. Buh-bye.'_

'Oh no you don't. You're a part of me and you're going to act like it.

'_Ugh, fine. But not right now. Bye!'_

I looked over at Hinata. She looked so sad, like the vision of a fallen angel. It made me want to cry again. I hate seeing her with that look on her face, and it only cuts the wound even deeper when I know that it's my fault for being so emotional.

Hinata's POV

I was walking at Naruto's side, towards the bridge, when I realized how insensitive I was about this whole thing. How the hell could I have thought that it would hurt less to tell him later?! By the time I told him, he probably would have assumed I loved him back if I had single for so long. Ugh! I am such a bad person. I suddenly felt eyes on me. I waited until the feeling left, and then looked over at Naruto. The look on his face was that of a wounded puppy. I was just about to have at his face, when I remembered why he looked that way in the first place. It was my fault. We both suddenly stopped. We had arrived at the bridge.

**A/N:** and when I return from my trip, I will bring on the rest of the plot one chapter at a time. So wait a week for my Spring Break to finish, and maybe check out the beginning to my other story, Legends of Konoha High.


	4. Hypocritical Dates

Life of the Moon Chapter 3

Life of the Moon Chapter 3

Hinata couldn't stand the bridge. They only came here when one of them was depressed. Hinata hadn't figured out that Naruto was so in love with her that her depression passed on to him as well. Naruto took a look out at the river, letting a small tear flow down his cheek. The wind blew across his face, as Hinata stood next to him staring at him. She could see the tear, and knew just how bad he was hurt.

They sat in silence for several minutes that seemed like eternity, neither knowing what to say. Hinata resisted the temptation to do something that would blow Naruto's mind off the heartbreak, but she knew if she could do that she would only be taking advantage of him. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Naruto was also resisting the temptation to throw everything in her face. It would be so easy to play her guilty conscious, to bring her to the state he was in, but he could tell she was already guilty. And his love for her prevented Naruto from doing such a thing in the first place. But he couldn't think of anything to say that would get his feelings across gently, so he kept his mouth shut as they both stared at the river, avoiding each other's gaze.

It was Hinata who broke the silence. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." She began, using the clichéd starting line. "I really should have told you." At this, Naruto lost some of his resolve not to make her feel worse. "Yeah, you should have. It would have been nice to know I was wasting my time." He said, anger and sadness mixed into the same emotion. Hinata was struck by this comment; she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that he wasn't wasting his time, but she couldn't think of a convincing way to do so. She knew if she just said it, Naruto would know it was a lame attempt to cheer him up.

Naruto still couldn't bring himself to look at Hinata. He felt hurt and betrayed, and if he tried to tell himself that she had never been with him for him to feel this way, that made him feel guilty for doing this to her. He just couldn't win.He also knew he couldn't try asking her to ignore Gaara, because that would be like asking him to ignore her.

Hinata broke this silence like she did last time. "Naruto, please tell me something. I don't like seeing you hurt. Give me something I can use to make you smile again." She was in tears herself. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up. You're not helping at all. You think I don't know you feel bad about this? It hurts worse, knowing that I'm only making you feel guilty. Just don't do anything. Go back to school, where we should be. I'm going home." With that, Naruto left her alone at the bridge, and as she was going to call out to him he pulled out a set of headphones from his pockets. Hinata knew her guilty cries fell on deaf ears. With that, she decided school was best. So she walked in the direction they'd come from.

When Hinata made it to the school, gym class was just ending. She was late to her third block class, History with Mr. Sarutobi. It turned out the old man wasn't there, so his son Asuma Sarutobi was subbing for him today. Hinata took with despair the fact that both Pinky and Gaara were in this class with her. Naruto had all her classes this semester, so Hinata had to give the excuse that Naruto was sick and she'd been helping him. Asuma was laid back, but not nearly as much as Kakashi, so he didn't seem to mind too much. He just added it to the notes so his dad could add it to Hinata's tardy list. Luckily for her, the assigned seats wouldn't be a problem as Naruto, whose seat was farthest away from Sakura, wasn't here. With old man Sarutobi not here, Hinata saw no need to sit in her assigned seat which was right behind the venomous cherry blossom.

Naruto slammed the door in his apartment as he entered, and crossed to his bedroom to collapse on the bed. It had felt good to vent, to just blow up in her face. He knew he'd feel even guiltier tomorrow, but now he couldn't help but wonder what kind of emotional hell she was going through. He decided it was time to blast music, and the radio happened to play Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Naruto sang along, determined to drown out even his own thoughts. He wanted no interference with his anger, for it was a rush for him right now. Naruto also knew that without anger he'd only go through more sadness. He even sang as he made some instant ramen. _If she doesn't give a damn, why should I?_

Hinata finished the extra credit assignment early, and fell asleep. As she slept, she had a strange and depressing dream. She had been placed at a fork in the road. In front of her were Naruto and Gaara. Both were ready to go down a separate trail, and both held their hand out to her. She reached for Naruto's, but Gaara slapped it away. She knew Gaara and Naruto were talking, but she didn't hear anything. This time she reached for Gaara's, and Naruto pounced on the skating emo. As a brawl ensued between the two, the paths began to mingle, until the road ahead no longer made sense to her eyes. The only thing she could keep track of were the fiery vines that seemed to be at the end of this new path, which had apparently formed by her trying to choose. Hinata could hear Naruto now, but his voice sounded like a bell….

And she jerked up. That was the bell for the end of the class. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She hastily grabbed her books and ran out the door only to bump into Gaara. Hinata sighed. _I'm not in the mood for this._ She thought, trying to move past the redhead. "Hinata, you looked pretty down. Is something wrong?" All thoughts of Naruto were almost thrown out, until Hinata remembered that Naruto was the answer to that question. Gaara noticed her face turn down. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me. I just thought I'd take you out sometime soon, as a way to help you cheer up." And with that, all thoughts of Naruto had totally left Hinata's mind. Gaara was asking her out. _The_ Gaara was asking her out. Hinata didn't see Sakura behind her, with a look of triumph on her face.

Naruto had just finished his third pot of ramen when the phone rang. It was a cell phone, so he answered it for kicks. He was surprised to hear the Pink Bitch's voice on the other end. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Sakura acted hurt at this. "Well, I was going to ask if you needed anyone to help you. I know I caused a lot of pain, and though I'm not that fond of Hinata, I'm willing to make it up to you." Naruto immediately said yes, only under the hope that hanging out with Sakura would make Hinata jealous. He had to win over Gaara eventually. Naruto agreed to meet with Sakura at a nice restaurant later that evening. As Sakura hung up on him to get ready, she couldn't help but think of the words "Target locked."

**A/N:** To those who were waiting on updates, I apologize for my lateness. Computer problems have plagued me, and when they were done I had other things keeping me off track. I stayed up til 2:30 to type this, and will continue with Legends of Konoha High tomorrow. Thank you for not hating me,

Inferno05.


	5. Predate Nervousness

Life of the Moon Chapter 4

Life of the Moon Chapter 4

Hinata went to school the next day, and lo and behold, Naruto was a little happier. This made her feel guiltier about her date with Gaara set for tonight, but she hid it in home room. She greeted him normally, and was happy to see that he greeted her back. She decided not to mention yesterday's fight, either, hoping he'd forgotten. If she reminded him, she risked making him so upset again. _Better not to dig myself into another hole._

_Just play innocent, act normal. She'll be happier and won't notice as much if I act like I forgot about yesterday._ Naruto was now feeling guilty, and the only thing stopping him from canceling the date with Sakura now that his rage was over was his way of life: He never went back on his word. The way he saw it, if Hinata found out she might consider him a hypocrite. So he was truly a hypocrite either way, so he decided to go the path that he saw may get him out of this.

As usual, Kakashi Hatake was late. He didn't arrive until first block, but everyone was in for a big surprise today when it got to his math class. Hinata and Naruto had been chatting normally until he arrived. "So what do you think this time: Ran over a bunny or some family emergency that doesn't exist?" Naruto asked Hinata, keeping his carefree face on. Hinata shrugged. "He probably got caught up by a train derailing, when we don't have any train tracks in town." She said. Kakashi heard this as he walked in. "Actually, Hinata, I'm not that late today." He said. "And I have to actually teach today, so no easy way out. Even in gym next class." The members of his math class, who had just entered and taken their seats, groaned. "Yeah, yeah, whine and bitch later. I can't afford to be fired, and I don't like it too much more than you do."

And with that, the class was oddly quiet as he started going through quick notes of random math. It was simple 2-variable equations, but then again most already believed Kakashi didn't know what his students did and didn't know. His teaching was so lame plenty of kids spent their last few hours doing math lessons online just to pass the standardized testing all High Schools have. Everyone would've preferred he teach something that wasn't kid stuff, because it was even more boring when it was so goddamned easy. Of course, Naruto and Hinata had time to think.

_Oh god, I still have a date with Gaara. This kicks ass. Even though I feel like I'm betraying Naruto, I can't pass up this opportunity._ Hinata had to put her hands on her face like she was really bored to hide the blush from Naruto. Naruto wasn't paying too much attention. His thoughts were similar yet totally different at the same time. _Gah, I can't believe I agreed. The bubblegum bitch had better make this worth it. And what's she playing at? Why feel sorry for me? She's popular and I'm a loser. I'll figure out her plan at the date, and expose her for the whore she is when I do._ Such thoughts kept Naruto from feeling too guilty, but not enough to reveal to anyone he actually had the date set for tonight.

As the bell rang for the end of class, Naruto and Hinata sighed in relief. That had been the most boring math class in the history of math classes. They headed to gym next, with Kakashi not too far behind since he had to teach that when he wasn't teaching math. Therefore, they kept shut about just how boring that had been. Some students hadn't been fortunate enough to be born with common sense, and were smacked in the back of the head hard with his hard-back version of Icha-Icha Paradise.

It was after they had finished dressing out for gym that Naruto asked Hinata a question she really didn't want to hear. He figured it would get any suspicion off of him, so he asked: "Hey Hinata, what you doing later?" He prayed she had something else, so she wouldn't question why he wasn't trying to hang out with her. "I'm sorry Naruto, my damned mom wants me to be with the family. And she got my sister to take her side." Naruto almost made a comment of how unlike her that was. _But she wouldn't lie to me about hanging out, would she? _They didn't talk much for the rest of gym, as Kakashi seemed to be trying to make up for the days he'd been out or late.

Mr. Sarutobi was there today, and informed Hinata that she was off the hook with tardiness for what she was supposedly late for. They sat bored through the French Revolution, it was just review. Sakura gave Naruto a strange look whenever Hinata wasn't looking. It puzzled Naruto, why was she looking like she cared? He reminded himself he'd have to find out her motives for this obvious prank at the date. Meanwhile, he noticed he and Hinata were avoiding the other's gaze, but he assumed she was thinking of yesterday. Frankly, he still felt hurt over the Gaara situation, but the Pinky situation was a diversion, so he was gladly putting it first. They went through science class without a hitch, as the creepy Orochimaru kept them busy. They, along with everyone in the class, cursed the dude who invented wave equations.

Later in the day, preparations are made. Naruto paces his apartment. He's going to a carnival that was opened for the week in their town. Sakura's already bought the armbands for today, she was supposed to be on the way to pick him up. He was surprised to hear that she understood that he had no one, and therefore no way to get his own car. He figured that hearing he had no car would get her off of this date. Naruto sat on the couch, finishing his ramen. He decided to settle for his white t-shirt without the orange jacket, and a set of regular blue jeans. When he heard the car honk at about 6:30, he left to see Sakura looking… was that excited? It must be a good prank if she can't even hide the excitement. He hopped in her pink car, and off the went.

Hinata pulled into the parking lot at about 6:45, and saw Gaara standing there waiting for her. She smiled, pushing thoughts of Naruto out of her head. She could feel guilty later; who knew when this opportunity would present itself again. "Hey Hinata," he greeted in his I-don't-care-too-much attitude. Hinata loved that voice, and was so caught up in it she didn't notice Naruto and Sakura park not too far behind Gaara.

**A/N:** Yeah, wrote most of this chapter while depressed, and any inspiration for long chapters usually comes to me when there's a fight to be written. So sorry for the short update. Next chapter, the dates begin. I'll soon start more work on Legends of Konoha High, and the fictionpress story Armageddon, whose URL is in my profile. I'd like some reviews on that especially, if you don't mind.


End file.
